The never ending torture
by tails the cute fox
Summary: En tao is cruel.But would he really torture his own nephew? And len belives the lie that he is evil and agree's with what his uncle has done to him over the months . But how far will he take it .warning charecter death,blood and heavy emotions
1. It begins

Hi

.I know that I have typed this up 3 times but I have had problems. This is my seconed fanfiction. It's not sonic because i looked for shaman king and all i could find was s.k. love stories (yuk!) i decided to write a shaman king fan fiction .also the first part is lens nightmare,to save confusion  
now on with the ficcy!oh by the way, in this story lyserg is a girl

_**the never ending pain**_

Everything was dark. That's how it started. Then the pain intrudes my solitude. The overwhelming pain that plagues me every night. The headaches. The images of my murderous past flashes before me and then my uncle appears, taunting me almost. And then...

I woke up in a cold the corner was miniveenmon, snoring loudly .He may be the most irritating thing I know but still...he's kinda cool. Bason is asleep as well.  
" ringa ding ding, ringa ding ding,ringa ding ding ding..." my extremely annoying phone blared.  
It was a text from yoh  
" can't wait till 2morrow.u will look soooo stupid dancing. ;) yoh "  
Of course the party. He won't catch me dancing .I will see faust about the headaches tomorrow .I looked out at the window longingly, hoping that maybe, just maybe I would catch a glimpse of the moon. But I saw nothing but the black sky, reaching throughout the stars,controlled by the sun. That is something we had in a searing pain flowed through me : its was the pain my uncle subjected me to,the pain of switch blade cut. Maka once said that the kishin is the most evil creature in the world. How wrong she was. Miniveenmon stirred slightly, but he was only sleep talking. Something about sausages and stomach growled hungrily, reminding me that my last meal was 3 weeks ago. Only 1 week left until I can eat again. Then I remembered the party. What would I say to the guys : oh hey. I'm not eating anything because I'm to depressed too,because I'm thinking about how my uncle has a hold on my life and has been recently been trying to kill me. I dont think so .I groaned as I realised black star would be there. And kid. No one knows about my torment and suffering. They **can't know. **The sleeping pills I took earlier kicked in as I fell into a drug induced sleep

The first thing I heard the next morning was my phone going !

" hey len." yoh again  
The pills still hadn't worn off yet " what yoh? I'm still half a sleep "  
" meet me at monument hill ,Rio and trey and the others are meeting us there and maka will catch up later "  
" what ever. "  
"It's about...your uncle len "  
My uncle!had they found out about my secret. I dropped the phone and yoh's voice grew distant  
"oh I forgot to mention, kayleigh is coming. Today is the last day of half term after all so she booked tickets so that all of us could go to Drayton Manor. How cool. Len...are you there? "  
Probably the only good thing about this. Kayleigh was coming over. It had been weeks since we last spoke. Her pesky Gomamon, fang, was always blowing up my boiler. I hoped that he wasn't going too.i knew the tickets were a lie to cheer me where yoh can't help me.

Miniveenmon trotted by my side as we made are way to monument hill. He was the only one who knew the dark secret of my life. as we walked through the woods, a critical high pitched voice spoke up  
"come to see the losers have we?traitor " ginny,my cousin grinned maliciously  
Every part of me wanted to swear violently, to punch and kick her for the part she played in my beatings. But I would only lose. I walked off, ignoring the demands of the monument hill slowly appeared into view I saw everyone there.I was late. Very late.

Putting on a fake grin I ran up the sloping hill to meet them. It had been awhile since we met up like this .But that time it was about me.  
"hey guy's how you been " i laughed nervously  
They weren't buying it  
" come on len,why has en been visiting you every night. Somethings up."yoh said  
My defensive manner was replaced by a fuming anger but not just at the question, but at the rage I had been building up over the past months, the things that I encountered every night. My fear of sub-consciously murdering someone.  
"look!there is nothing wrong ok.I would tell you if there was!"i yelled, suppressing most of my anger  
"no you wouldn't. You don't tell us when your sad " kayleigh and her smart mouth off!  
I glared silently at her. But she was right.I would be to embarrassed to tell anyone, especially about this. I stormed of,worried that they would continue to bombard me with questions. Questions I didn't want to answer. Miniveenmon ran off. At that point I couldn't care less . Nothing was worth it any more. My uncle could twist me round his fat fingers and that was certain.A pain flared through me like a hurricane. My broken leg. well I was the only one who knew it was broken. The pain was nauseating, almost knocking me out. I massaged my leg until the agony stopped for a while . I was about to head off to faust's clinic to find out what was wrong with me,why had I become so vulnerable when a certain slack stopped me  
"hey 's a pretty bad leg you've got may want to get it seen to, you know,before it gets infected or something. "  
" if I wanted it to heal I would " i snapped wishing I hadn't  
"wait...If you wanted it to heal...what? You aren't hiding something are you "  
" look its nothing.I'm on my way down to get help. Buzz off yoh."  
I refused to face him,knowing that my pain would show. I ran off into the woods,hearing lyserg approach yoh." stubborn as always. " she muttered.  
I can't face anyone.I can't deal with my secret. Now I know how crona feels

Halfway to the hospital my leg buckled beneath my weight. The only way I got there was because miniveenmon digivoled and carried the time we got there,my legs was strong enough to walk on  
"ah len,what can I do for you?"faust asked as I entered the eerie room of bones and medicine. The smell of antiseptic hung in the air and made me more uncomfortable being there.  
"I...um...well...recently have been having some...issues .headaches for example and sudden sickness and well was hoping you knew why."I stammerd  
Faust looked grim for a moment, which made me worried. All I could think of was the reply that awaited me  
" you know len,it could probably be from the incident on October 2nd. But still...the sickness I can't explain. I'll prescribe something along the lines of pain killers. " He replied flatly  
October 2nd. The word made me shudder and made me feel as if 10000 people were punching me,leaving me breathless. How could I forget the horror I had experienced. The trick that led me into the swallow ,the place that opened the link for my uncle to gain control over world was far away from me as I was thinking of it  
" are you there" faust waved his hand in front of me to snap me out of my trance  
"take these pain killers every time the headaches get to much " i was handed a box of tablets  
"bye"i mumbled softly as I left the foreboding room .As I did yoh entered

I hid behind the door,listening to the conversation. What was he up to?  
" hello faust.I have a question. What did len say just say to you. " He said  
Faust sounded taken back by this question but he answered it none the less  
"he said that for a while he had been feeling ill and was wondering what was causing his headaches. Why do you ask?"  
Yoh was probably suspicious of me but he needed more  
"he was ment to ask about his broken leg. Hmm" yoh whispered  
" is that all? "inquired faust  
yes.I'm good thanks "yoh replied as he left the room, bumping into me  
"len,drop the act what's going on?" he demanded  
But I had run away by then. If I hadn't ,everything would come truth ,the secrets and the torture. Everything.

It wasn't long until the party. I dreaded would push more into the problem .I stopped thinking for a while as the room went black and I heard miniveenmon calling my name .But I couldn't answer back.A feeling of pain rushed through my veins,preventing me from doing anthing.5 minutes later my vision returned and the first thing I saw was yoh and amidamaru,shaking me.I winced as he repeatedly caught my switch blade cut.  
"w..what happened? "i asked woozily  
"you passed out that's what happened .I came by to apologise for what happened and I see you fall to the ground. "yoh explained  
"i...see. Just don't mention this to anyone. I'll never hear the end of it. " I grinned, masking my pain.  
"well I think we have a party to go to " i laughed, changing the subject  
Yoh and amidamaru just stared at me, gob smacked at my response. I just smiled at them and stood up. I had taken my pain killers and was all set

At the party I was quite surprised by trey and yoh,challenging each other to food eating was bragging about how strong yoh was whilst tamora blushed as yoh caught her eyes.i stared at the food longingly, and was envious of everyone's happiness. I tried to suppress my sad thoughts and laughed at yoh making an idiot ( yet again!)of himself. He was seeing how long he could hold **ALL **of the fanta in his mouth whilst being told the funniest jokes ever. Unfortunately for me I was in front of him when he couldn't hold it in any longer. He spat out a mouthful of fanta all over me. Everyone laughed, including me  
" yoh!that is disgusting. I'm soaked. You pig !" i shrieked in mock disgust. Because of all this, trey spat his out as well  
"trey!are you lot out to get me!I'm going to dry both disgusting. "I yelled, laughing.  
In the bathroom I found a towl and dried myself. I had almost killed myself laughing .  
"their the only people that can cheer me up.I wonder where black star is"i said to my self  
I soon found where black star had gotten to. No sooner had I left the bathroom I heard the entrance doors slam open

"i am the great assassin black star and I have come to get this party started! "black star posed dramatically  
Tsubaki entered after him in a red dress and her hair one said anything until...  
"maka..."maka began,lifting the book in the way she does when someone irritates her  
"chop!"make swung the book at black star  
I grinned secretly,then turned my attention to the food on the table,my mouth watering slightly lyserg noticed my look and whispered quietly to me  
"the food is for everyone len. dig in. Me and Tsubaki cooked it so it's not poison " she grinned,knowing my fear of eating someone else's food unless I knew them. The mouth watering food was to tempting to resist and I dug in.I didn't eat a lot but I felt better. Just hoped uncle hadn't seen me eat.

The party ended and me,yoh,maka, soul,black star and Tsubaki said are goodbyes. Tsubaki helped cook the food so I decided to give her a gift  
"oh Tsubaki. Can you wait there a minute. I have something for you "i said as I reached inside  
Yoh knew what I was up thank Tsubaki for the food we bought her a bouquet of her favourite flowers-camilia blossoms.  
"Here. It's a present for helping cooking the delicious food. "I said handing her the flowers  
Tsubaki smiled back in appreciation and had more training to do with Anna so I went inside to read a book : Darren shan's Zom-b. I was half way through a Page when I heard the door slamming shut. The colour was drained from my face as I realised that my uncle was here, I turned round to face the evil lurking in the shadows. En tao

A menacing smile played on his lips. I gulped hard,swallowing my fear of him but it showed.  
"enjoy the party traitor? How was the food?"He glared evily at my throught.  
I remained silent, knowing I would just make it worse. Knowing what was going to happen tonight, I sub-consciously reached to feel my neck,a look of pure terror creeping over my face. Before I realised what was going on the air inside of me was sealed inside my body as the monster choked me, making sure that I couldn't breathe. The world became hazy until the air was allowed to return to my lungs. Then I saw ginny smiling nastily at my stomach. They tied me upside down and brung out the red hot poker. They pressed it in to my flesh keeping it there for what seemed like an poker pierced my skin and the nauseating pain returned. I saw the time it started 20:37. By the time they were done with the poker it was 01:37. The pain was excruciating. I thought it was over. But it wasn't. They started pounding my stomach until I couldn't take it anymore : for the first time in years I cried silently. When They were done it was 03:59. Little did I know that yoh and anna had watched the whole ordeal with clenched fists.  
I Sobbed long and hard into the night,writhing in agony as I slept. I had school in 3 hours and had to get up in another hour just so we could catch the train to death city

When the time came I wiped my tears,grabbed my suitcase and met up with the others. My face was tear stained and my eyes were still puffy as our friends said goodbye to us. Me and yoh were the only shamans going to the DWMA. The rest of us went to bow tree academy, where the x-laws teach.I remembered the beatings me and yoh had when we were there. Eventually we were moved to fujima high. The only school that has ever thought me normal. Sadly the country it was in had a zombie virus. That's how my debt to zeke came to pass. That's why I will never touch a gun again. So we were moved to the DWMA as meisters. But I have never been able to collect a single kishin soul.I hate the feeling of power over someone else's life

" are you ok because you look as if you have been crying "maka asked quietly  
I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. The embarrassment of admitting that was larger than black star's ego. Which is massive. Me and yoh bordered one carriage on the train, maka and the others bordered the other one.

As soon as we got in yoh pulled me to one side,anger burning in his eyes. I looked at him with little confidence  
"last night I watched you.I saw everything, the poker, the choking. All of it. Me and Anna watched you endure it for over 5 hours. Why would you allow him to do that to you.I saw you crying your eyes out and I couldn't stand is what you've been keeping from me? Why didn't you say something? "Yoh raged at me,keeping his voice to a whisper  
I slumped down into a ball wishing he was would stop asking.

"I can't stand up to him,yoh.I simply can't "i murmerd  
Yoh's voice softened as he crouched down besides me.  
"how long has he been doing this to you len?Everyone is worried that something bad happened to you. If your actually crying then.."he said  
"5 month's .He started a week after October 2nd "i trembled  
Yoh noticed maka at the door and waved her away, promising to explain later. I sat there for a while until miniveenmon crept under my arm to try and comfort me. But I couldn't feel happy.  
" you kept this to yourself for 5 tortures me for a week with sit ups and im begging for mercy"

The train pulled into the station and all of us got told maka why I was crying and black star overheard. He walked up to me and tried to reasure me  
" hey does that to you ,tell ol' black star and he'll help you out. "  
I smiled and nodded meekly. Since me and yoh are good friends we share an apartment .uncle wouldn't dream of doing it here! Would he?

He would. I was drifting into an uneasy sleep he pounced upon me, like a cat on a mouse and tied me up,I was beaten until there was nothing left to beat. And he left. But a soon as he did I rushed to the noise woke up yoh, who walked in on me being violently continued for hours until the black,empty void of nothingness enclosed me vision once again.

I was woken by the sound of yoh rapping on the pristine white door.  
"hey I'm going to school,however, your not. Your ill and you need to stay home."yoh said sharply.  
I nodded, but wishing I didn't have to be alone. So I grabbed a book and the more I read,the more of a struggle it was to continue until I fell asleep, curled up on the sofa.I allowed the book to slip silently out of my fingers. I heard someone pick up the book but I had drifted away before I found out who.


	2. The torture

I woke up to find myself in a musty basement with weapons of torture either side of was then that I realised where I was.I was in my uncles basement,strapped to the rack. My uncles face was a grotesque mask of pure glee as he watched me struggle to escape the leather ropes that tied me down. He pulled the lever and watched as I was stretched out,screaming in pain as I dislocated my right rib cage was lengthening ,my soul ripping in half. I always thought it was a figure of speech but I was dead wrong.I heard ( and felt ) sickening crack,like a whip, wring throughout the air as my first bone had broken first of many

I was taken off the rack and placed into a small metal coffin with spikes .They penetrated my skin as the the spikey hands of death poked into me,tearing out what little faith I had left and devouring it in front of my horror filled eyes.I screamed in agony and pain as the lid was pushed further into me. The manic glint in his eye,the exitment of anticipation as my blood oozed its way out. I always thought he was a monster but...this is just evil.

The third and final torture method : shock wave.I looked at jun, my older sister, with pleading eyes,begging her to end my torment. But she just looked hopes were gone there, was nothing else left when...  
"knock knock knock " came from the door. I didn't bother celebrating the fact I was my eyes,I prepared for the worst. But it never came. Instead, my shackles were released and I was slid on to the furry back of miniveenmon.  
"its us, we've come to help. "said the familiar voice of yoh asakura.  
I smiled. That's all I could do before I fell into the deepest, most darkest sleep ever.

But the twins were watching...

Author note:hope you enjoyed i write a sequel? Also I got some ideas of my friend liziardouse.I'm not a credit hog.r&r


	3. i deserved it all

_**Hi guys, this is my 3**__**rd**__** chapter of the never ending torture. I had 1 review for this story, which upset me a lot but it persuaded me to make the next chapter. Sorry about the wait. Unlike my other stories I have actually thought this one through, edited it and so no information should be missing. Basically, Len is in a deep depression after the torture his uncle caused, and is thinking of the things he had done to deserve it. But before we start I will once again ask for reviews. No kidding I will leave if I don't get some soon . Reviews are why I joined this website .**_

_**Now on with the ficcy! ( we once again start with Len's dream ) **_

_**Chapter 3: I deserved it all **_

I'm locked in a dark room, being jabbed and impaled with needles, pokers and the likes. But I don't cry. But everyone I look at , including all my 'friends ' are grinning madly , whispering things I had done in the past , that I deserved it all . My psychopath uncle is the worst. He grins with such malice you would think I had inflicted some pain on him in the past, or betrayed him .But I had. I betrayed the family .I winced as he punctured my lung. I breathed my last, sorrow filled breath just as I heard him whisper softly "time to die Len "and...

I screamed loudly. I was in the hospital at the DWMA. Heads turned towards me as I panted heavily. The well lit room was a shock to me at first, the dream was so real. "But was it a dream?" I thought. It had to be. The torture was real I know but would all my friends want me dead. Nigus, Yoh and Maka all ran towards my bed, relived to see me ok but at the same time shocked to hear me scream. "Len! Thank god you're alright. We thought you were dead "Yoh said. A dark thought knawed at me from the inside, making me think that what my uncle did wasn't as evil as I thought it was: Maybe i _had _deserved it. Maka ran up to the bed, shaking her head in utter disgust. My heart paused .Was she making that look at me? She whispered something into Nigus's ear, loud enough so that me and yoh could hear it."Len is his nephew. How could he be so inhuman .torture? It's sick!" Her eyes burned with a fiery fury as she trembled in her rage .But she shouldn't have felt so sorry for me. The more I thought about it, the more I realised that I had deserved everything my uncle did. I was surprised that Yoh didn't just leave me there to die. I would have welcomed death gladly at this point. "YAHOO!" the door fell down in a heap of splinters. Five guesses who that was .Pain flared through my beaten body as I heaved myself off the hospital bed .The fact that black star was about to make this small, insignificant matter even bigger was to embarrassing to handle ,so I tried (in vain!)To get passed the door-less doorway." hey Len, I heard you screaming in the corridor and guessed that you were awake "my face fell. People had heard me .I grimaced in pain and disbelief. But that voice inside my head reminded me "you deserved ALL of this "I nodded silently."Oh Len" I stopped with a halt "professor stein and lord death want to see you in the death room "

Eerie clouds and crosses filled the room I was standing in .I shook madly at the thought of what would happen to me .Maybe he would destroy me , or bury my soul in the death room where I was standing .My heart thumped as the familiar figure of death appeared in the room , followed by the creepy professor stein .he had stitches' on his face and clothes ." ya , ya hello Len . I heard from yoh what happened. I must say if there was any doubt that it had happened, taking a look at you got rid of it ."Death said in his high pitched voice .across the room death scythe glared at me. So I glared back when stein spoke up "will you stop being so immature spirit. You're a grown man! "Death scythe just glowered at him." reapers chop!Anyway, will you be attending classes or ..."I was asked after death gave spirit or deaths scythe a reaper chop that sent him packing.I nodded slowly . Was I actually ready to restart school? I know that I really don't deserve an education. Not for the things I have done the crimes I have committed. I was waved off to class as death scythe and stein argued .As I trudged through the crowded hall ways of the academy, Nichrome sneered at me, grinning at me as if he had some big secret about. I shivered. Not because I was cold, but because I was worried. what did Nichrome know?" well Tao I suppose I should tell you." He gloated .If it was about me then he would have told everyone. Like he exposed the truth that I murdered his brother, even though i explained countless times that It wasn't my fault. I had inured him, true. But I wasn't a murderer .Or was I?" I have formed an alliance with your uncle and together we will bring you to your knees "The words had the impact of the bombs that the Americans had used to destroy Nagasaki in 1945. I was tempted to drop to my knees but i didn't want to emphasise the fact that something was wrong. I teared down the corridor, fists clenched in shock . Nichrome hated me i knew but ...to team up with my uncle to torture and humiliate me . He didn't hate me that much did he .

I slammed the class room door open and everyone stared at me. Of course, i _was_ late."Len, would you not be so dramatic in your entrance. "said the patronizing voice of professor stein ,miss Marie was behind him glaring at me .A lot of things were my fault and everyone knew it .Including me. I was hated by most of the teachers for being a Tao, some feared me but I would never force them into something nodded and took my seat beside Maka , soul and yoh . When they thought i wasn't looking at them they exchanged worried glances behind my back . A lot of people asked me about my bruises and, in particular, the giant gash that was plastered on my skin. It almost killed me but unfortunately I survived. Maybe i should have died there but i wouldn't be allowed .

After an age of waiting for the school bell ,we were allowed to leave the building .But just i collected my ragged books , a hand hauled me back against the wall .Kid .Another person who despises me .Be I can't blame them . I hate myself as well."I think what you did this morning was pathetic . The big dramatic entrance, it's stupid. You aren't special so you shouldn't do that .Any way ..." I wriggled out of his grip and legged it. I already knew that i was worthless. I didn't need him to confirm it. A couple of kids shot me filthy looks as i ran . Miniveenmon just sighed sadly. He knew more than them and I could read his furry face like an open book : he wanted nothing more than to bite their hands and yell at them.

As i approached the building where i was staying , rain started lashing down like bullets, whipping past my face followed by an angry , howling wind .I fumbled about for the fob that would let me in ; I had lost it .I slumped down onto the pavement. It would be a while until someone showed the kindness to let me in. Kindness I didn't deserve .Nichrome walked past me , kicking mud in my face as he did so .Then he paused, turned to looked at me and smirked once again "do you remember len? How you killed my brother .How evil you are?"i jumped as yoh appeared in the doorway "shut it "he hissed .But Nichrome was right wasn't he "No yoh, he's right. "I mumbled .He stared at me , appalled .I just looked down at my sodden feet .What was he so surprised at? I stared back at him, Holding his amazed gaze as long as I could .But i had to look away .the tension between us was thick that night .I avoided him and he avoided me.

I was reading my favourite book, ZOM-B, when he locked the door. I Knew who it was and hid behind the book .But the book was ripped from my hands as I was held against the wall by my neck . I spluttered and chocked, desperate for air .I was sure he would finish me of so I closed my eyes .But no ending came .Instead i was released and allowed to gape for air like a fish out of water. I eyed him cautiously as he picked up my book and read the back page .He smiled maliciously at me as soon as he had finished the page .I was terrified .What was he going to do to me? Then it hit me. But he ...surly he wouldn't dare. But i remembered how I said that before. And he still came .I had only blinked for a moment when i was once again recaptured in his vicious grip with a knife pressed against my thin throat .I held my breath as he hissed in my ear "do you know what I will do to you boy ,if you tell _**anyone **_what happened "He started ,still grinning at the look of pure fear in my amber eyes " i will rip your heart out and make sure you watch me destroy it before you die " I understood perfectly .He turned to leave and that manic glint returned .But he had left the knife on his way out .I knew what he meant by leaving it .I pierced my skin with it blade , suppressing the yells of pain that i thought would escape my lips. But they were put on a tight leash and told to restrain themselves .And they obeyed .I slashed at myself ,blood flying and spurting out across the room.i was certain i would scream when...darkness .

It was 12:30 when i realised what i had to uncle _was_ right after time to die Len

**AU:**Well ,a very emotional chapter indeed . what is Len planning ?


	4. i die now

Hi guys . This is the final chapter in this story. Where is Len going .What are his intentions. Sorry if this is to short. It had a lot of thought and planning into it . Feedback welcome, good or bad .Enjoy

_**Chapter 4 : I die now**_

The bridge. The perfect spot for my plan. The blood I lost earlier should help it be quicker .Under my coat were three daggers, sharp tipped .Ready to end it .I set them in the water just next to where i would jump. I had to end it. I had to die now. I set the barrel up to the bridge and prepared to jump. But a certain slacker grabbed my arm and hauled me back. I refused to face him. "Why are you doing this Len? What is so bad that you have to resort to this "He asked, loud enough so that passersby could watch? I shook, Tears rolling in angry gushing rivers down my cheeks "well Len?"I swung round to face him, tears streaming down "Why shouldn't I die!"I Yelled, frustrated. Why couldn't he understand? Yoh stepped back in surprise at my words "The things I've done, the choices I made. I deserve it."I yelled again. I had gathered a crowd. Maka, soul and Nigus looked at me with sad eyes.

"You have no idea what I have been threw yoh, what i have realised."I wailed."I killed Amy and you know how much I have thought about it?"It was coming out .I had to have a reason for wanting my death. Yoh sighed and looked at me seriously "You know that it wasn't your fault Len. You in no way are responsible " i laughed bitterly at these words " oh yoh that's where you're dead wrong. I chose the location, therefore I am responsible .My uncle was a useless nothing. "The river was beckoning me with the blades. How sweet death would be."_I _killed Chrome, I betrayed my family. I tried to kill you!"Everyone was startled by the spectacle before their eyes "My uncle threatened to rip out my heart "I sobbed."What heart "Nichrome sneered. Yoh glared at him. Shocked mutters escaped the crowds. I was sobbing uncontrollably by this point."Living is worst than death. The teachers hate me, the kids hate me. What have I got to live for? Hmm. oh I know .nothing."Death scythe was in the crowd as well, followed by death. They both cried. I looked at yoh one last time."I'm sorry .Good bye yoh " I said .Then I jumped

The life i lived flashed in front of my puffy, yellow eyes. I heard Miniveenmon screaming my name."Lead a good life Miniveenmon "I whispered. Then it hit me .The identity of the voice of the person who goaded me into suicide: En Tao, my uncle. I suddenly didn't want to die it was to late. The knives penetrated my flesh and impaled me

But it was too late

I had died

**See , very emotional. Sorry to any Len Tao favriots.I thought that my favriote. Character (his past and all)should have the spotlight. No offense. So was it good?** Oh and please no comments on the spelling.i _am _**11 after all**

**Tails the cute fox**


End file.
